In the treatment of raw pieces of lumber, a planer machine is used to plane one or more faces of a pre-cut board. For best results, the board is fed through the planer machine at a given speed while the cutting tools thereof work on the surfaces of the board. In order to maximize the output of the planer machine, it is desirable to continuously feed a steady stream of boards to the planer. The present invention relates to an automatic infeed table for successively delivering pieces of lumber to the planer machine at the given speed of the feedworks of the planer machine.